Wireless networks, for example Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) networks, may include heterogeneous networks that include “macro cells,” providing higher power/wider area coverage, and “small cells,” providing lower power/reduced area coverage. Small cells may include “femto cells,” suitable for home or office coverage and “pico cells,” for larger indoor environments such as shopping centers. A base station, for example an evolved Node B (eNB) transceiver, may be associated with each cell to provide network access to wireless mobile devices, for example User Equipment (UE), passing through that cell coverage area. Small cells may be located within a macro cell coverage area. These small cells may be provided to offer additional capacity (e.g., to handle more UEs) or they may be provided to offer additional coverage (e.g., to fill in coverage holes or gaps in the macro cell coverage area).
As the UE travels in the cell coverage areas, cell handovers may be required. Successful handover relies on the UE receiving the handover command from the current (serving) cell. Generally, to facilitate successful handover, the handover should be initiated and the handover command transmitted relatively quickly. However, handover that occurs too quickly may result in ping pong. Ping pong occurs when a UE enters, e.g., cell B from cell A, handover occurs from cell A to cell B, the UE remains in cell B a relatively short period of time, e.g., less than one second.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.